


Ethereal: Episode 1

by TheSilverenette2003



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: A little, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Slow Burn, little ooc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-03-29 15:00:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19022296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverenette2003/pseuds/TheSilverenette2003
Summary: Ethereal is the daughter of a powerful dimensional being who can travel the Multiverse. Ethereal is in love with a certain padawan, and things go off from there.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I got uninspired from my other story, so I started this one to get over my writers block.

My name is Ethereal, at least that is who I became, a name I gave myself to replace the one given to me at a home that was never mine. Earth, I believed it to be my world, my origins. I was wrong. My Mother is a celestial being, a Goddess, and I had no father. Mother retrieved me from Earth, and began to train me in my abilities to wield light, to create it in places where it does not exist.

 

Sometimes I miss the parents that raised me, one day I’ll go to them, to explain.

 

But today is not that day.

 

The stories I grew up with are real, the Multiverse is real, my Mother the queen of it all. When I was younger, I became infatuated with a character, one that I believed did not exist, but he does. He does, my childhood hero that reminds me so much of myself. He was on the streets, fighting to survive. I was never on the streets, but I fought everyday, against my mind, against my differences from others. I thought if he could come from nothing, then become _something,_ then maybe I could too.

 

I suppose it worked, he helped my through so much, even though he doesn’t know it; I’m here now, alive, and immortal. I’m not as strong as my Mother, but i’m still powerful, invulnerable, and _I can help_ _him_. Free his world, stop the _Empire_ that took his parents away. Help him like he helped me. Be his guide, or his friend, _or-._

 

I’m gonna stop there.

 

My Mother doesn’t approve of my _“Obsession with that mortal boy”,_ but I don’t care. He’s a good person, there aren’t many of those left. Maybe as a nickname I should call him ‘Blueberry’ if he actually has blue hair, he’d probably get really annoyed, but hey, it’ll be an endearing thing. I’ll only call him that if we’re friends though and I hope we will be.

 

I think I may look strange to him. My curly white hair, fair porcelain skin, and pale blue eyes will definitely be unusual. Especially when I use my powers, white glowing swirls appear on my skin, and my eyes turn a glowing, milky white.

 

Whelp, they are on Atollon still, so that's good. I could save their base, and talk with Bendu as well.

 

______________________________

 

It's hot.

 

I forgot that Atollon was a fucking desert, but I used my abilities to cool myself down. I turned myself invisible, and looked around to find Chopper Base.

______________________________

 

Found it!

 

I can see the Ghost, so that means Kanan is here. Shit, I think he can sense me. I'll have to be careful, but I need to find out what 'episode' this is, or in between which two. I can see the Phantom II. So it's before Ezra goes to Tatooine. I move around the base, passing soldiers and pilots. Then I hear the briefing, they are going to help Hondo and Azmorigan, not that they know that yet.

 

Kanan's there too, his mask 'thing' that covers his eyes is off, so I can see his face fully. Ezra is talking to them about the the specs of the mission, and Kanan starts to seem distracted. His brows furrow, and interrupts Ezra, "Ezra, someone's watching us, and they're force sensitive." Oh shit. Everyone began to look around, hands on their weapons.

"Do we know them?" Ezra asked, looking around with eyes narrowed. "No, but I don't sense darkness within them." He replied.

 

Well, at least they won't attack me, I think, I hope. I should reveal myself, shouldn't I? Ugh, this is going _great._ "We won't hurt you," Hera said in a kind tone. Eh, I can't die anyways.

 

I walk up to them, and in a swirl of light, I became visible. Everyone's heads snapped towards me, a look of surprise on all of their faces. Kanan couldn't see me, but he could probably sense my power. _Great._ "Hi?" I say, though it came out more of a question. "Hello, what's your name?" Asked Hera, a friendly smile plastered on her face. I blinked at her and said, "Ethereal." She cautiously walked up to me. "That's a nice name." She said. I smiled at her. _Oh great, why am I all tongue-tied now._

 

"Why are you here?" Ezra asked bluntly. I feel like if I say 'to see you' that would be a bit weird. "I sensed you," I said, "and him.." I indicated towards Kanan. It would be even weirder if I sensed one and not the other. "My name's Ezra." I was half-expecting a ' _what's yours?',_ but that would have been too much. But my dumbass then says, "I know," and they all got immediate suspicious looks on their faces. Shit. "I've seen you before, you're a Jedi, so is he." Smooth Ethereal, real smooth.

 

"Where did you see him?" Kanan asked, though it sounded more like a demand. "A dream." I said. "Wait wait wait, you saw me in a vision?" Ezra questioned, clear surprise on his face, "What did you see?" He asked, walking towards me. I took a step back and said, "I don't remember." I think I looked afraid or something, because he stopped mid-stride, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" "Hey, would like to see some art?" Asked Sabine, finally joining in on the conversation. "Okay." I answered. Sabine took my hand and we walked away from them. I glanced back at Ezra, and it seems he was about to get chewed out by Hera.

 

Heh, oops.

 

Sabine showed me some of her art, but I stayed silent. "Do you like to paint?" She asked me. "I don't know how, but I like to draw though." Sabine gave me a paint pen, and said, "Show me."

 

I thought she just used spray paint. So this is how she gets small details in. I looked at it. Sabine then indicated to a spot on the floor of the base, and smiled. I returned it, and began to draw. I drew back on Earth when I was upset, and I became really good. I was told I have a photographic memory, so I looked at Sabine, and began to draw. She must have seen how quick I was going, and said, "Take your time, we have a few hours."

 

I smiled at her, but continued at my current pace. Sabine watched with interest and I glanced at her a few times, just to see her reaction. She went from interested, to surprised, then to awed. When I finished, it was almost an exact image of her, and to say she was impressed would be an understatement. "That's amazing; you're really good." Sabine compliments. "Thank you." I said, with a small smile on my face.

 

Then her communicator went off. Perfect timing. "Sabine, bring Ethereal to the briefing, Sato wants to meet her." Hera was on the other end. "On my way," Sabine replied to them, "Come on, let's go." She said to me, and we went to the briefing.

 

Oh boy.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonding and Questioning? Same thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy

Well, let me give a summary of what happened; I met Sato, he liked me, I think, and he let me stay. Sabine asked if I can join them on their mission to Wynkahthu; Hera was hesitant, naturally, then Kanan pulled her aside. I closed my eyes, and used my abilities to hear their conversation. “We can test how powerful she is, if it’s too dangerous, she’ll be safe on the ship.” Kanan said. “She’s a kid, Kanan and if she doesn’t want to go, she stays here.” I opened my eyes, and waited.

 

______________________________

 

So, I just boarded the Ghost, and I’m now sitting with Sabine. “Where are we going?” I ask, although I already know the answer. “To meet someone, stay here, I’ll be right back.” Sabine says, and leaves, passing Ezra on the way. Said person then sits across from me. “I’m sorry, for earlier,” Ezra started, “I didn’t mean to scare you.” I tilted my head, “You didn’t, I was just,” I paused, “Startled, is all. That doesn’t make you feel any better, does it?” He chuckled in response, and said, “Not really, but thanks for trying.”

 

I gave him a charming smile, tried to anyway. I realized it worked when a tinge of pink appeared on his cheeks. I decided to tease him with a bit of my fabricated innocence, “Your face is red.” I stated, looking him in the eyes. He swallowed and looked away, his blush growing redder. I smirked internally, I have him where I want him.

 

Before I could say anything else, Sabine came back with a few paint pens. Ezra practically ran out of the room, head hung low to hide his red face. “What was that about?” Asked Sabine, confused. I shrugged, and Sabine showed me where i could draw, which was an empty crate. “Here, I’ll come back after a few minutes.” She said, handing the pens, and I began to draw.

 

______________________________

  
  
  


Instead of Sabine, it was Kanan who came down to visit. “What are you doing?” He asked, apparently Sabine didn’t tell him what I was up too. “Drawing.” I answered simply. “What are you drawing?” He asked, now it seems like he’s fishing for something, my trust most likely. Well, now I know how they perceive me; an innocent naive girl who doesn’t understand her powers, based on his gentle tone of voice. “I don’t know.” I said. I really didn’t, I was just drawing random swirls and filling some in.

 

“How did you learn to use your gifts,” He questioned, his tone still gentle, but in a ‘don’t lie to me’ tone. “I taught myself.” I chirped. “Really? Are you sure?” He asked in disbelief. I gave an affirmative hum and kept drawing. It was a half-truth really, my Mother taught me basics, but I had to learn most of what I know by myself. “Why is your name Ethereal? Who named you?” “I named myself, My Mom was called the ‘Ethereal Woman’ where she’s from. I never knew her though.” I don’t really know much about my Mother, so it is true. 

 

“Why do you call yourself ‘Kanan’?” I asked, throwing him for a loop. “I was born with it.” He replied. “No, your name was Caleb, you renamed yourself.” I corrected as innocently as possible. “How do you know that?” He calmly asked, though the gentleness in his voice was gone. “Dreams.” I said dismissively. I tilted my head. “What’s wrong?” I asked, I then started to tear up, fake obviously (Not to him though), “I wasn’t supposed to know that was I? I’m sorry, I didn’t mean-” He shushed me, “It’s okay, you were meant to know.” He said. There was an unspoken  _ ‘The Force wanted you to know’, _ but hey, at least he believes my  _ innocence _ .

 

______________________________

 

I met Hondo, the slimy bastard he is. So I stayed close to Ezra. Kanan noticed that I have begun to cling to Ezra more than Sabine, she hasn't noticed though. We had to wait another hour to get to Wynkahthu. So during this hour I decided to, as previously mentioned, 'cling' to Ezra. He was mad that he wouldn't be leading the mission, so I found him sitting by himself, silently fuming.

 

"Hi," I say. He looked up at me, there was barely contained rage burning in his eyes. More than I thought he would have. I sat next to him, his eyes following my every move. I think he's wary of me from earlier. His electric blues burned into my pale ones. His jaw was clenched, lips pressed in a thin line, red faced with his eyes narrowed. The only thing missing from this picture is steam coming out of his ears, I swear.

 

I tilted my head, a quirk I picked up to improve their impression of my naivete. "Are you okay?" Wrong thing to say. He stood up, and exclaimed, "No I'm not okay! Do I look okay! I should be leading this mission! There would be no mission without me! I arranged it! I should be leading it!" I was taken aback, holy shit. Ezra was ranting about not being given leadership of a mission. He's being brat. I scoffed internally that, and he wonders why he's not leading the mission.

 

He's pacing now. This is too good not to comment on, "Why would they let you lead when you act like this." Now  _ he _ looks taken aback. "I… I don't always act like this! Not during a mission! I'm only like this because they won't let me lead  _ my  _ mission!" "Maybe they don't trust you with those…  _ people _ , the little one looks at me like I'm a meal." I cringed while his face turned into one of disgust. "Yeah, don't trust Azmorigan, he's disgusting." 

 

"So is the company he keeps, the other guy is just as sleazy." Ezra's mouth opened and closed looking for the right answer, which I  _ know _ he isn't going to give me the  _ right _ one. "You can't trust Hondo, but he's not a bad person; believe me, I would know."

 

"Would you, maybe your friends see something you don't." Ezra regarded me with curiosity at my 'words of wisdom'. He then said "Maybe," and sat down next to me. He sighed, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell, I just," He hesitated. "Bottle things up?" I finished, "It's okay, I do it too."

 

He laughed, "Really? You?" I nodded, and gave him a small smile. "Well, I'm glad I'm not alone then." We sat in silence for a few minutes. I then asked him, "Is your hair really blue?" His eyebrows shot up at the strange question. 

 

"It is." 

 

"It's natural?"

 

"Yep."

 

"Huh."

 

I smiled, and I put my nickname plan into action, "Your hair reminds me of a fruit from my homeworld, the color, I mean." He raised an eyebrow. "It's called a blueberry, it tends to be sour more than sweet though." "Well, it's nice to know I remind you of a sour fruit, it's a great thing to be compared to." He said sarcastically. "Blueberries are also considered delicacy on my homeworld." I know I'm taking it a bit too far with that, since it's not entirely true, but hey, it's working.

 

He blushed, "So I'm a delicacy too huh?" 

 

"Nah, just your hair."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Passing out and talking with Ezra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the Delay, I might be slow to update.

I met Chopper as everyone was doing the last of their preparations. “Hi,” I said to him. The droid whooped at me, everyone seems to understand him, but I have know idea what he’s saying. Even with _ - _

 

_ No _ , I’m  _ not _ going there, not today.

 

“You’re a good looking droid, I like the colors.” I complimented. Chopper whooped again, and went over to Zeb. He made more of those noises and he was waving his ‘hands’ around. Ezra came up next to me, “He’s bragging that you like his paint job,” He said. “Then it would be more of a compliment to Sabine, wouldn’t it?” I inquired playfully. He snickered, “Yeah, it would be, but she’s not here to correct him.”

 

_______________________________________

 

The extraction team went on board the other ship to get the Proton Bombs. I decided to wait with Sabine in the cargo hold to help. 

 

______________________________________

 

Well, this is going good.

 

By good, I mean it’s going how it did in the show,  _ yay!  _

 

The bay doors were opened and the other ship was getting destroyed, with Ezra and Zeb still on board. “I’m going try something!” I yelled over the wind. “Try what?” Kanan yelled back, concern filling his voice. “Trust me!” White light surrounded my hands and my eyes glowed an eerie white. The white light in my hands surrounded the bottom of the cargo ship, and I used it to hold the ship from descending more into the storm.

 

_ Ow! _

 

My head feels like it’s burning, I’ve never used this much power before. My hands have started to cramp and it feels like an eternity before I’m touched on the shoulder by someone. I can hear their voice, but I don’t recognise them. “Let go Ethereal! We’re safe!” The voice called, and I let go. Then my world of light turned black.

 

______________________________

 

I woke up in the medbay, and I can hear talking outside. I try to sit up, but my vision swims and my head hurts. So logically, I lay back down, and close my eyes. I try to listen to the voices, but I fall asleep before I can discern them.

 

______________________________

 

When I wake up again, Kanan is next to me. “Hi,” I croaked, looking over to him. “Hey, how are you feeling?” He asked his voice laced with worry. “I’ve, ugh, I’ve been better.”

 

I tried to sit up, and Kanan helped me do so. “What happened? Are Ezra and Zeb okay?” He smiled and said, “They are, thanks to you.” I know they would have been fine without me, but I was still glad I helped them. I smiled at him, and asked with a shy voice, “Can I,” I paused to appear nervous, “Can I see Ezra?” Kanan’s brows furrowed, then he smiled and said, “I’ll get him, but sip on this in the meantime,” He gave me a canteen of water, then left the room.

 

I sipped slowly while I thought about what happened. I never tested my abilities on something that large before, but I didn’t think it would hurt so much. My fingers are stiff, my palms ache, and I have a pounding headache. Even after all that pain, I feel happy. I’m going to see Ezra again, and that makes me happy! I have never been truly happy, and now I am.

 

I sipped on the water for a few more minutes before the door opened. Ezra walked in and sat in the chair next to me. He didn’t say anything for a few moments, then he softly said, “Thanks for saving us.” I gave him a small smile. “You’re welcome,” I whispered, my voice still a bit hoarse. I still need to see if my innocent act holds up.

 

I looked him in the eyes and tilted my head. He must of realized I did this when I was curious because he asked, “Is something on your mind?” I knit my eyebrows. “How did you know?” I asked with fake confusion. He smirked and replied, “I just did, I’m magical like that,” I giggled, but quickly masked it with the clearing of my throat. I felt heat rising in my cheeks. 

 

_ Now is NOT the time for me to be blushing like a high school girl! _

 

The smirk on his face grew bigger, so I know he caught it.  _ Damn _ . Alright Bridger, my turn. I gave him a shy smile, and instead of asking him a question, I made a statement. “I like your eyes,” I said, and I do like them. They’re a vibrant ocean blue that turn electric when he’s angry. I’ve never seen eyes change shade so drastically with emotions, but his blues show so much emotion and feeling. Each shade it changes is as equally beautiful as the other.

 

Now it’s his turn to blush “Why?” He asks. “They’re pretty, and they turn into different shades of blue. When you’re mad, they’re bright; like blue electricity. When you’re happy, they’re like a shimmering ocean. I’ve never seen you when you’re sad, but they probably change then too,” I answered, “But you also have kind eyes, which means you have a kind soul. People with kind souls help and care about others, even when they don’t always deserve it.” I look down at my lap, “Even when times grow dark, people like you are there to bring light.”

 

I said too much; not about him, but about myself. I’m bringing up memories that I don’t want to remember. I feel like crying; but I won’t, I can’t, not here, not now, not  _ ever _ .

 

I took a deep breath to calm myself, and gave him a sad smile, “You remind of someone I knew once, they’re gone now.” His eyes widened a fraction, and he then gave me a small smile, his blush long gone. “They seem like they were a good person, I’m glad I remind you of them,”

 

I tilt my head at him, and I try to hold back the tears in my eyes. “Why do the good die? And the cruel live? Why?” I asked, I felt a tear run down my cheek. “Why can’t life just be fair? Just once?”

 

He looked down, “I don’t know, but just because life isn’t fair, doesn’t mean we can’t try to make it so.”

 

__________________________________

 

We sat in silence for a few minutes after that, and he put his hand on mine. It was such a sweet gesture, and because of it I wanted to cry again. No one’s been this nice to me since-

 

_ No, I’m done thinking about her. _

 

I have a friend now, don’t I? Ezra likes me, and he makes me happy. I hope we can be  _ more- _

 

Stop it Mind, that’s enough.

 

I feel calm now though; like I can breathe, and now I don’t regret crying, not one bit.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit quick in the romance. But I'm going with Ezra is a teen going through adolescence. So may a bit brash and.. uh... horny. ;)

It appears I was asleep for a day. A  _ day.  _

 

Note to self: Don't do that again.

 

We just arrived on Atollon, so I don't need to worry about keeping up my act on the way back. Yay! I spoke with Hera and Kanan. They seem to like me. Now I get to bunk with Sabine; and I am dubbed 'Spectre 7', dream come true!

 

Anyways, I found Ezra helping Zeb with unloading the bombs after he left the medbay about ten minutes ago. Ezra seemed to be all smiles at the moment. I left the ship with the paint pens Sabine gave me, and found an unused area in the base. I decided to draw the horizon, which was a beautiful sunrise. Sabine gave me a watch of a sort that told me the Standard Galactic Time. When I looked at it, I realized it had been 3 hours by the time I finished my drawing.

 

I closed my eyes and used my abilities to 'Astral Project', if you will, and found Ezra talking with Sabine. "So, you don't know where she went?" Sabine asked him. "No, you didn't give her a communicator?" He asked back, his eyes narrowing. Heh, they're probably looking for me. Sabine glared at him. He sighed, and said, "I'll find her."

 

So, being the asshole I am, stayed where I was. I began another drawing. I was halfway done when he finally found me, which took thirty minutes. "Hi!" I chirped, and gave him a beaming smile. He crossed his arms and asked, "Where have you been?" "Here," I paused to tilt my head, "Why? Is something wrong?"

 

"No, not really. It's not as if you were unconscious for a day and wandered off without telling anyone," he deadpanned. "Sorry," I muttered, "You were busy." He frowned, "I'm not the only person around you know."

 

I shrugged in response.

 

He sat next to me, and started to watch me draw. I was drawing a star with a beach inside of it. He watched me for awhile. I finished coloring it quickly however; and I then collected all of the pens, and arranged them in rainbow order. I looked at him, then I focused on the two scars on his face. "That Inquisitor used to be a Jedi, you know. The one that gave you those scars." He looked at me in curiosity, then confusion. "How do you know that?" He asked.

 

I shrugged, "A dream; or vision, or whatever, I don't know. You and Kanan were in the reactor core of Tarkin's Star Destroyer. You fought the Inquisitor there, you looked younger then." Ezra's eyebrows furrowed, and he questioned, "How many visions of me did you have?" "I dunno; since I was three, and you were six. The first one I had of you was when your stuffed loth-cat toy somehow got stuck on your roof, your dad had to climb up to get it down."

 

Ezra's eyes were wide and his mouth hung open. He closed it. "Do you know what happened to that toy?" He inquired cautiously. I nodded, and replied, "You had to sell it to buy food, before you learned how to steal and pickpocket." I frowned, "You loved that toy," I finished sadly. Ezra's breath hitched at that. "How, How old are you?"

 

"Fifteen," I answered. "Then, you knew everything before it happened," He muttered, his eyes narrowed at that thought. I took a deep breath, "I lied." His eyes narrowed further, "About what?" "I came here to find you, I saw-" I stopped myself, his 'creators' implied that he survived his last jump to hyperspace, but I knew the truth. He had died. I began to tear up.  _ Fuck! _ "I saw you die," I finished, and I then gritted out, "And I kept  _ seeing _ it; over and over again, the same outcome,  _ every  _ time!" I began to cry,  _ again _ . "I, I came here to save you! To change it! I can't let it happen again,  _ I Won't! _ " I sobbed, tears streaming down my cheeks like a waterfall.

 

I looked into his wide eyes, with tears in mine, and proclaimed, "It won't happen, not this time," I looked away, "You don't deserve that fate."

 

______________________________

 

He left, probably to tell his friends what he  _ learned _ . I just sat there in silence. The funny thing is, I wasn't lying. I had visions of him, before he was even 'created'. He was thought to be imaginary friend by my 'parents'.

 

I talked so much about him, that they grew concerned. I went to doctors and therapists, then they put me in a psych ward for children. I wanted to leave, but they never let me. I tried to escape once, that escalated to them drugging me so much that they made me a brain-dead blob. The other kids hit me, tortured me, and I couldn't lift a muscle to defend myself. I was always in a chair, left out to rot.

 

Then while I was in bed, one of the older kids snuck into my room, and started to,  _ to- _ .

 

The nurses stopped him.

 

My Mother 'rescued' me; though, in hindsight, she wasn't much better.

 

I continued to wait on Ezra, but began to draw again.

 

______________________________

 

Kanan came to see me.

 

We talked, and I told him most of everything. Then I told him I wanted to be left alone, and so he left.

 

______________________________

 

Ezra came back, and sat down next to me once more.

 

We sat in silence for a while. He then looked at me and asked, “Tell me about your homeworld.” “It’s a combination of different climates, there are deserts, forests, oceans, tundras, and a lot more than what I can think of right now,’ I answered. “What about the economy? The government?” He inquired curiously. “There are multiple governments, over 200 countries with individual governing systems in place. Each country has many exports that other countries tend to not have. It’s a lot,” I replied.

 

“Any wars? With that many governments I doubt they all get along.”

 

“Many wars, there are a few going on right now, but they mostly keep to one side of the world.”

 

He nodded in understanding, and looked at my completed drawing of the horizon. “That’s beautiful; where did you learn to do that?” Ezra asked me. “I drew a lot when I was upset; or bored, or lonely,” I responded. "Why were you lonely?" He inquired. "No one would talk to an insane girl with imaginary friends," I responded, a bit more harsh than intended. His eyes widened. "Because of me," he murmured.

 

"It wasn't your fault Ezra, it was mine. I should never have told anyone in the first place."

 

"No one tried to talk to you?"

 

"No one liked me."

 

"I like you."

 

I turned my head to him in surprise. He looked into my eyes, looking for something. He leaned in and whispered, "I like you." His lips then descended onto mine. I kissed back, and I was practically squealing inside. He gently cupped my cheek, and deepened the kiss. It was a bit sloppy; unpracticed, but it was our first kiss, so it was okay.

 

His eyes were filled with something akin to adoration,  _ love, _ but he couldn't love me already. It was too early for that. He kissed me again, quicker, more desperate somehow. His free hand trailed up my arm to my shoulder, then gripped the back of my neck to pull me even closer.  _ Okay, a bit handsy. Not that I'm complaining. _

 

This was really starting to become a make-out session.

 

After a few more minutes of kissing, his communicator went off. "I have to go, meet me back here at sunset," he said, his voice an octave or two deeper. His eyes were noticeably darker, and his lips were swollen. 

 

_ Ooh, he enjoyed that. _

 

"I'll be here."


	5. (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting this early for:
> 
> SSJ  
> Huntsman  
> Asianna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My internet was acting up my entire time posting this, and now I want to murder someone.
> 
> Enjoy!

My gut clenched in anticipation.

 

He wanted more, more of  _ me. _

 

It's now sunset, and I can feel warmth pool in my abdomen. I waited, and then Ezra finally approached. I looked up at him and smiled. "Follow me," he said, no,  _ demanded _ . His tone darker than usual, But I got up and followed. When we left the base I began to feel a bit concerned, but we approached an empty cave in 10 minutes or so, with nobody around for a mile or two. He looked at me up and down and licked his lips. "I'm going to get to the point, we may not get a chance to do this again. So, do you want to  _ do it? _ " Ezra asked, looking at me pointedly. I walked towards him, and pushed him against the wall, hard.

 

"I'll take that as a yes."

 

He kissed me, forcing his tongue into my mouth to play with my own. My hands moved to his utility belt, and I undid the clasps. He paused the kiss to help me, saliva connecting our lips.

 

Once it was off, I moved my hands up into his shirt. I felt the lean muscles contract with my touch. I moved my way up slowly, and kissed him once more. He moaned in my mouth when I brushed his nipples with my fingers.  _ Sensitive. _ I pinched them,  _ hard _ , and he made the most delicious sound I have ever heard. He broke the kiss to take his shirt off, then tried to take off mine.

 

"Not yet," I whispered into his ear, and nibbled on the lobe.

 

I don't think I've mentioned this, but we  _ do _ have a bit of a height difference, he's around 5'6, and I'm 5'3.  _ So- _

 

I've always been curious, and I wonder if he would like to be blown. Not that it relates to his height, but, yeah. I devilishly smirked at him, and one of his eyebrows raise in suspicion. I went to my knees, and began to peel his pants that were a bit  _ skin-tight. _ He has something like briefs for underwear, and I took those off too.

 

His breath hitched when I stroked the underside of his cock from base to tip with my finger. I circled the head, then traced the vein back to his base, and repeated until he was fully erect. Little moans escaped his mouth, his breathing became heavy. He looked at me through his lashes as I gave his tip an open kiss. I used my tongue to circle around his slit. His hands were trying and failing to find purchase on the wall behind him.

 

I then sucked on the head, and he threw his head back; closed his eyes, and moaned, though I could hear that he hit the wall.

 

_ Ouch _

 

I stroked his shaft with my left hand, and massaged his balls with my right. His moans got louder as he started to thrust, and I pulled away. He opened his eyes and looked down, his brow furrowed. "Why did you stop?" Ezra asked while panting heavily. I licked my lips, I enjoyed his taste.

 

"I thought you wanted to take off _my_ _clothes_." I purred while batting my eyelashes. I stood, and guided his hands to my top. I got a good look at his eyes; pupils blown wide and his irises dark. He smirked, and took of my shirt, then my pants. He paused at my bra, so I took it off for him. He cupped my breasts, and ran his thumb over my hardening nipples. I gave a small moan, and I put my hands on his forearms, then leaned my head back. He took this as an invitation to lean in and kiss my throat.

 

Ezra nipped and sucked at my neck while one of his hands slid down to my core. His slipped his hand beneath my panties, and stroked my slit. My wetness coated his fingers as he explored. I moved my left hand to the back of his neck, and my right rested on his chest. I could feel his heart beating beneath my touch. He moved down to the ground, bringing me with him to lay me down, cradling my head. He kissed me again, his fingers stroking my clit.

 

_ He's good at this… _

 

I broke the kiss. "Do your research, Bridger? You're awfully good at this."

 

He smirked, "What did you think I spent the day doing?" He snarked, obviously proud of himself.  _ Smartass _ .

 

"Want to know what else I've learned?" Ezra asked huskily.  _ Yes! _

 

I pretended to ponder, and gave him a smirk of my own. "Are you going to return the favor?"  I questioned deviously. His smile grew, "Maybe, you'll have to find out." 

 

"Then by all means, show me."

 

And show me he did.

 

He kissed his way down to my core, and he went down on me. He was  _ good _ . Now this makes me question how  _ in-depth  _ his 'research' actually was.

 

His hands cupped my ass to bring my hips closer to his mouth. "Use your-  _ ooh, _ " I was going to ask to use his fingers, but he was already  _ way _ ahead of me. A finger entered me in one slick movement. He moved it around to stretch me, then added another. He curled his fingers and hit my G-spot dead on. At this point I was a moaning mess. I felt heat curling and coiling in my lower half. I was gonna cum. Before I could, he pulled away. He crawled his way back up to kiss me.

 

He stopped to look me in the eyes. "Are you sure you still want this?" He asked.  _ Aww, how sweet. _

 

"Yes, get inside me  _ Ezra _ ," I purred seductively. He entered me in one smooth movement. I gasped, there was a sharp pain deep inside me. He paused and quickly asked, "Are you okay?" His eyes were wide with concern. "I will be, give me a minute to, uh,  _ adjust _ to you." I should also mention, he's  _ big.  _ Seven inches  _ at least, _ and  _ thick _ . I'm gonna have a lot of wet dreams about him after,  _ definitely. _

 

I took a few deep breaths, and said, "Move."

 

He chuckled, "So  _ demanding _ ." He rolled his hips, and I groaned. It felt  _ good _ , there was still a little pain, but not bad at all. I wrapped my legs around his waist.

 

My mind became mush quickly after that. I moaned 'faster' and 'Ezra' more than a few times. I'm getting closer to climax; and by his own moans, I'd say he is too. He began to moan my name too. I love how vocal he is, it's arousing to hear and see him in pleasure. Damn, the  _ noises _ he makes. His hand made quick circles around my clit and I was  _ gone _ . By him freezing after I tightened around him, I know he came too.

 

After a while, he said, "I brought blankets here earlier." He got up and grabbed a few said blankets. He came back laid one on the ground, and moved me on top of it. He also pulled one over us. I curled into his side; my head and hand on his chest, and he wrapped an arm around me.

 

I fell asleep listening to his heartbeat.


End file.
